icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2009 Calder Cup Playoffs
The 2009 Calder Cup Playoffs of the American Hockey League began on April 15, 2009. The sixteen teams that qualified, eight from each conference, will play best-of-seven series for division semifinals, finals and conference finals. The conference champions will then play a best-of-seven series for the Calder Cup. Playoff seeds After the 2008–09 AHL regular season, 16 teams qualified for the playoffs. The top four teams from each division qualified for the playoffs. Eastern Conference Atlantic Division #Hartford Wolf Pack – 99 points #Providence Bruins – 94 points #Portland Pirates – 88 points #Worcester Sharks – 87 points East Division #Hershey Bears – 106 points #Bridgeport Sound Tigers – 106 points #Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins – 104 points #Philadelphia Phantoms – 93 points Western Conference North Division #Manitoba Moose – 107 points #Hamilton Bulldogs – 102 points #Grand Rapids Griffins – 98 points #Toronto Marlies – 90 points West Division #Milwaukee Admirals – 107 points #Peoria Rivermen – 92 points #Houston Aeros – 87 points #Rockford IceHogs – 86 points Bracket In each round the team that earned more points during the regular season receives home ice advantage, meaning they receive the "extra" game on home-ice if the series reaches the maximum number of games. There is no set series format due to arena scheduling conflicts and travel considerations. Statistical leaders Skaters These are the top ten skaters based on points. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/– = Plus/minus; PIM = Penalty minutes; Yellow shade = team still in playoffs :All statistics as of: 23:44, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Goaltending These are the top five goaltenders based on both goals against average and save percentage with at least one game played (Note: list is sorted by goals against average). GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; SA = Shots against; GA = Goals against; GAA = Goals against average; SV% = Save percentage; SO = Shutouts; TOI = Time on ice (in minutes); Yellow shade = team still in playoffs :All statistics as of: 23:44, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Division Semifinals :Note 1: All times are in Eastern Time (UTC-4). :Note 2: Game times in italics signify games to be played only if necessary. :Note 3: Home team is listed first. Eastern Conference Atlantic Division (A1) Hartford Wolf Pack vs. (A4) Worcester Sharks (A2) Providence Bruins vs. (A3) Portland Pirates East Division (E1) Hershey Bears vs. (E4) Philadelphia Phantoms Due to scheduling issues, Philadelphia hosted the first two games of the series. (E2) Bridgeport Sound Tigers vs. (E3) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins *Note: First two games were played at Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum due to scheduling issues. Western Conference North Division (N1) Manitoba Moose vs. (N4) Toronto Marlies (N2) Hamilton Bulldogs vs. (N3) Grand Rapids Griffins West Division (W1) Milwaukee Admirals vs. (W4) Rockford IceHogs (W2) Peoria Rivermen vs. (W3) Houston Aeros Division Finals Eastern Conference Atlantic Division (A2) Providence Bruins vs. (A4) Worcester Sharks East Division (E1) Hershey Bears vs. (E3) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins Western Conference North Division (N1) Manitoba Moose vs. (N3) Grand Rapids Griffins West Division (W1) Milwaukee Admirals vs. (W3) Houston Aeros Conference Finals Eastern Conference (E1) Hershey Bears vs. (A2) Providence Bruins Western Conference (N1) Manitoba Moose vs. (W3) Houston Aeros Calder Cup Finals (N1) Manitoba Moose vs. (E1) Hershey Bears Category:2009 in hockey Category:Calder Cup playoffs